Potter's Army
by aka.thenewguy
Summary: After the Department of mysteries debarcle Harry's friends abandon him. Alone and unhappy he finds out something about himself as Hannah Abbot pulls him back from the brink. Harry decideds to do something about his life but hits a few snags along the way.
1. Those Who Are Loyal

Chapter One – Those Who Are Loyal

It was nearly the end of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Almost everyone was happy that exams were now over and that the Umbridge hag was gone for good. Not to mention all her silly decrees had been removed. In fact, unless your name was Harry Potter there wasn't much to worry about.

Not only was Harry mired in the guilt of getting his godfather killed for no reason, as he saw it, he now couldn't trust his so-called mentor anymore, and was worried about his O.W.L. results, but on top of it all his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, had abandoned him. They blamed him for their injuries, as did the others who went to the Ministry with him. It was the end of his friendship with all of them they had said.

So Harry did the one thing he could, he disappeared. With his fathers' invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, he managed to completely remove himself from the rest of the school for most of the week leading up to the holidays. Having his own hide away, he was glad no one was around to see him finally break down. He was glad no one could see what he was thinking, about how he wished he could just leave the wizarding world behind, run away or even publicly kill himself.

Not watching the map as he sat there crying he never noticed he wasn't alone anymore. He was totally caught off guard when Hannah Abbot, in his year but a Hufflepuff, pulled the cloak off him and gasped. He just sat there looking at her as she looked back at him. He had thought the rather neglected, and completely empty, classroom in a wing of the castle that usually remained devoid of life would be his sanctuary, a good place where no one would find him.

'Guess I was wrong' he thought bitterly.

However, she didn't laugh at him or run off to tell others about Harry Potter the weak, blubbering girl. She sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked softly.

Harry blinked. 'Was that real concern in her voice? Surely not' he thought. Harry looked into her bright blue eyes and knew instinctively he could trust her as though they had been close for years.

"Ron and Hermione told me they no longer consider me their friend. So did Neville, Ginny and Luna. No one in Gryffindor will even speak to me. Dumbledore told me two days ago that I have to be the one to kill the Dark Tosser, and I managed to get my godfather, the closest thing I have ever had to a real caring family, killed for no reason." Harry looked back at the floor again. She was going to leave. Who would want to be around him after hearing all that anyway? It was probably best if he was alone, at least then no one else would be targeted by Voldemort just to get at Harry.

Hannah blinked. 'Wow. That's a lot for one person to take in three days' she thought.

The blond girl didn't even hesitate. "How can I help?" she asked him again in her soft voice. He really liked that softness, made him feel warm inside. 'No. I can't let her in she'll just get hurt' he thought.

He looked up. The surprise in his eyes went hand in hand with fear and confusion. "Get out of my life while you're still in one piece. I have a habit of those close to me getting hurt or killed." His voice was filled with pain as he said it.

"Not an option Harry Potter. I got a chance to see the real you in the DA this year and just again now and I like it. I like you." She shot back.

Harry regarded her for a few seconds and stood up, threw the cloak back on and said "All the more reason for you to run. I like you too Hannah and I can't let them hurt you."

"Harry!" It was not a request but a command. His feet stopped of their own accord at the voice. He turned back as he removed the cloak.

"I can't let them hurt you Hannah."

The pain in his voice was clear to them both. His shoulders slumped and he buried his face into her shoulder as she hugged him. She could feel his tears soaking her shoulder as they held each other but didn't care. Eventually she put a hand on his chin and lifted his face up to look in his eyes. Harry couldn't help but wonder if her lips were as fantastically soft as her hands. A second later he found out they were much softer than her hands as she gently kissed him. They broke apart and Harry saw a new fire in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. No one is safe and personally I can't think of a safer place than by your side." She said quietly.

The kiss coupled with her determination fired something in Harry's chest, and whatever it was, he liked it. With a squeak from her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. The difference between kissing Cho and kissing Hannah was incredible. Like comparing reading about a Quidditch match and playing in it. Harry decided he liked kissing Hannah. Not to mention holding her in his arms made him feel invincible.

The couple broke apart again, panting slightly from lack of air, and looked at each other.

"Does this mean we are going out?" Hannah asked him with a smirk.

Harry grinned. "Sure if you want."

"Good. I'm glad I could get a smile back on your dial." She said saucily with a wink.

Harry laughed. His first true laugh in days if not weeks.

"Let's go surprise some people shall we dear?" he said pocketing the cloak and map.

"Sure." Hannah replied.

They exited the room, arms around one another. Walking slowly and talking quietly. Asking questions like "What's your favourite food?" and "When's your birthday?" Filing the knowledge away for future reference.

Harry suddenly stopped on the first floor, looking at one door in particular.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"I'll see you at lunch alright hun? I need to talk to McGonagall." He said slowly.

"What about?" Hannah pressed.

"I'll tell you after." He gave her a quick kiss and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Came the stern voice from within.

Harry opened the door and went in quickly, closing the door quietly after himself. He walked up to the desk and waited for her to look up.

She didn't. "What do you want?"

"Professor…" he began.

She looked up suddenly at his voice. "Harry?" she said confused.

"That's my name." Harry said with a grin.

"Ohh you. Just like your damned father. Where have you been! No one has been able to find you unless you were asleep. We were all so worried." She demanded.

"That's part of what I'm here about. I no longer feel that I am safe in the Gryffindor dorms and I wish to be re-sorted. People have tried to curse me a total of 18 times in the last three days while I was asleep and 6 times when I was in the shower. Hence why I avoided everyone else whenever I could." He couldn't believe he got all that out in one breath.

McGonagall gapped at him for a second then resumed her normal calm appearance. "Unfortunately it is not that easy Mr. Potter." She began but he interrupted her.

"Yes it is. I read the school rules on the subject. The student in question has the right to be re-sorted but only once in their time at Hogwarts. They must abide by the hat's second decision."

'He has done his research' she thought. Instead, she said, "Well if interrupting me doesn't prove you have the courage of a Gryffindor nothing does Mr. Potter."

"True but how many Gryffindor's, apart from Hermione, would have read something on the topic before coming here?" he asked.

McGonagall smiled. "Follow me."

They left her office and proceeded up to the second floor and into the Headmasters office. After knocking on the door they entered to see the aging headmaster sitting behind his desk.

"Albus, Mr. Potter has just come to me with a very strange request. However, it seems that his request cannot be denied. He has asked to be re-sorted." McGonagall said.

Whatever the old man was expecting it wasn't that. His eyes stopped twinkling and he sat up straighter. "Why?" was all he said.

"Because I am no longer safe in Gryffindor. The students have tried attacking me whenever they see me, hence why I have been locating myself away from them the past few days." Harry replied.

Dumbledore sat there thinking hard for a few seconds. "I'm afraid I will have to turn down your request Harry. I'm sure that it can't be as bad as you seem to think." He said with a smile.

"According to the school rules you can't turn down my request. And if you do I will lodge a formal complaint with the board and the Ministry." Harry said standing up straight and setting his face into a determined scowl.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a few long drawn out seconds before sighing. "All right. It seems I have no choice. Although I do believe that the hat will place you back in Gryffindor." His twinkle returned.

"Don't you dare try and fiddle the hat old man!" Harry shouted.

"Harry!" McGonagall gasped.

"No professor. I trust him less than I trust Snape lately. He always meddles with my life. I am not a chess piece Dumbledore. I make my own choices. The tighter you try and hold me the more I'm going to fight you." Harry spat angrily.

The aging wizard sighed. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

Harry stalked over, grabbed the hat gently and stuck it on his head.

'_Ah Mr. Potter. You're back.' The hat said in his mind._

'_Yeah I'm back. Ever re-sorted someone?' Harry thought back_

'_Yes in fact I have. Only twice in history though.' The hat replied._

'_Then lets get on with it. Though we both know where you have to put me.' Harry thought bitterly._

'_Indeed. I never thought of you as a Hufflepuff Mr. Potter but I can see how loyal you are to those who care about you. Hufflepuff it is. Consider this a favour Harry. And maybe one day I will call you up on it'. The hat said merrily._

"Hufflepuff" the hat cried. Harry pulled the hat off and set it back down gently. He looked down and saw that his robes had automatically changed to the appropriate house.

"Dobby" Harry called out.

With a crack, the house elf appeared before him. "The great Harry Potter has need of Dobby?"

"Yes. I have been re-sorted. Can you please move my things to the fifth year Hufflepuff boys' dorm and add a bed in there for me." Harry asked the elf.

"Of course Harry Potter sir!" the elf cried happily. With another loud crack, he was gone.

"At least you still have Gryffindor traits of courage and taking charge of the situation." McGonagall sniffed. "I will inform your new Head of House. Good day Mr. Potter." And she strode from the room.

"I believe I shall accompany you to the Great Hall for lunch Harry. This requires an announcement. You are the only one in history that I know of to have done such a thing." The headmaster said with amusement.

"That's funny. The hat said I was the third." Harry said looking away from the old man as the descended the stairs.

"Hmm, I wonder what else our sorting hat knows of the schools history that is not known to us. Well maybe that will be a conversation for this afternoon. Have a good lunch Harry." And they separated. Dumbledore going ahead to the staff table and Harry locating a seat between Hannah and Susan Bones at the Hufflepuff table.

"Harry, why are you wearing our house colours?" asked a very confused Susan.

Harry looked at Hannah and realised that she knew what he had done, judging by the gaping hole that was her mouth and the wide open eyes staring at him. He laughed quietly.

"You'll see in a minute." Harry said slyly looking up at where Dumbledore was now standing.

The hall suddenly went quiet when people noticed him there. Dumbledore never came to lunch with the students.

"I have an announcement. One of the students has presented a case to us of being harassed in his dormitory and asked, as is his right, to be re-sorted. The re-sorting happened a few minutes ago in my office and I can now inform you all that Harry Potter is now a member of Hufflepuff house. Congratulations Hufflepuff house." Dumbledore promptly strode out of the hall leaving behind a large number of very confused, and a small number of angry, students.

Hannah just kissed his cheek. "This should make things interesting." She said with a grin.

Harry laughed quietly again. "Indeed." He looked up and down the table. "Anyone feel like having a small party?" Harry looked around at the others. He felt Hannah's arm go around him and he leaned into her.

"Alright Potter. But where do we get the food and drink from?" one of the older students asked.

"I can take care of that. Oh and if anyone has a muggle stereo then I know how to charm the batteries and make it run on magic. In other words I can make it work here." Harry said with a big grin.

"I think that can be arranged." One of the prefects chuckled.

Lunch finished soon after but before Harry, Hannah and Susan could leave the hall they found some angry Gryffindor's standing in front of them, blocking the way out.

"Thought you could get away from justice eh Potty?" Ron snarled.

Harry drew his wand and stepped in front of Hannah and Susan. "Ron I don't see why you blame me? Dumbledore is the one at fault. Had he told us these things earlier then we would never have gone. Or did you not listen when I yelled that at you?"

"Stop making up lies Potty. Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster and a responsible adult. It's not his fault you got your precious godfather killed." Hermione spat.

Harry visibly recoiled at that last part. Hannah and Susan pulled their wands as well and drew up beside Harry.

"How dare you talk that way Grainger!" Hannah said with quiet venom, pointing her wand at the startled Gryffindor.

Ginny, Neville and Ron just laughed as Hermione scowled. "Got to have girls do your fighting eh Potty? Can't even fight your own battles anymore? I would expect no better from a useless Hufflepuff." Ginny spat.

Several seventh year Puff's heard this and came to stand by Harry and the girls. "Really? Think you brave Gryffindor's can take on even numbers?" one of them said icily.

Harry stood tall again. "I'm not afraid to take on all four of you myself. But I have better things to do than consort with traitors and malcontents. Now get out of our way Weasel and Weaselette or I'll take a leaf out of the fake Moody's book and bounce you around the Great Hall."

Both Ron and Ginny went totally red at this but when even more Hufflepuff's came over they backed down.

"Another time Potty." Ron growled.

"I'll look forward to it Weasel." Harry grinned.

The Gryffindor's took one last look around and walked off. The Hufflepuff Prefect from before slung his arm round Harry's shoulders and started walking down to the Hufflepuff Common Room entrance. "I think you're gonna fit in nicely Harry." He said with a wink. Harry could hear Hannah and Susan giggling about something as they followed. No doubt they were talking about Hannah and Harry going out now.

They drew up to the painting that was the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room and the Prefect said "Steadfast" and the Portrait opened to reveal his new home. Hannah's arm snaked around his waist as she drew up to Harry's side and whispered in his ear "Welcome Home".

A/N: The section in italics is Harry and the hat communicating via thought. No one else can read Harry's mind during this process. I'm not sure yet but this may come into play later in the story. Or maybe even in a sequel. Also don't worry all you Hermoine fans. Things are not always as they appear.

* * *


	2. Parties and Reporters

Chapter Two – Parties and Reporters

"Right," Harry said taking charge, "DOBBY!"

CRACK! The house elf appeared into being in the middle of the very yellow common room. "Harry Potter needs Dobby again? This is Dobby's most great day!"

"Dobby we are having a party. Two tables full of snacks in that corner. I'm going to get the Butterbeer. Can you do it?" Harry said quietly.

"Of course Harry Potter sir! Dobby will be pleased to." The excited elf was almost bouncing off the walls by now.

"Excellent. Thanks Dobby. Now get moving." And with another loud CRACK he was gone.

"Your own elf Potter?" one of the sixth years sneered.

"Yeah well I am only the wealthiest wizard in the country. What between the Potter and Black fortunes I inherited I make Malfoy look like a peasant." Harry replied in kind. "Anyway. Shall we my dear?" He offered his arm to Hannah who giggled and was lead out into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Harry pulled out the map and his cloak. "These are the secret to my success. I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" he said with his wand on the blank parchment. Suddenly it sprang to life. Lines formed and dots appeared. Names sprang from nowhere under each dot. "Look there we are" Harry said pointing to their names.

Hannah gasped. "Wow." She said.

Harry suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her, throwing the cloak over the two of them as he did. Several minutes later, or maybe it was hours Harry wasn't quite sure after that, they were sneaking out of the school and into Hogsmead. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks and went in, the map and cloak tucked away.

"Harry. Good to see you again. Having another one of your famous parties?" Madam Rosemerta said.

Harry chuckled "Good to see you too Rosie. This is my girlfriend Hannah. And yes. I need three crates I think."

"Right away. Nice to meet you Hannah." The barmaid replied and went out the back. Coming out seconds later levitating three large crates of Butterbeer in front of her.

"Will this do?" she asked the pair.

"Perfect as usual Rosie. Thanks. Here's the usual." Harry said handing over several Galleons.

"Pleasure doing business as always Harry. Have a good night." Rosemerta replied with a wink.

Several minutes later found the two of them heading back into the Common Room with the drinks hovering in front of them as everyone cheered.

"Drinks for everyone!" Harry said loudly and waved his wand. The bottles flew out of the crates and lined up perfectly on the table.

The party lasted well into the night and no less than eight Professors threatened detentions to people before it finally wound down. Harry spent most of the time chatting to his new housemates and getting to know them better. Hannah was glued to his side the whole night and almost refused to let him go when it was time for bed.

The next day saw everyone getting on the train home. Harry, Hannah and Susan stuck together along with several other Hufflepuff fifth years. They were in the middle of an interesting discussion of whether muggle technology could be replicated with magic as in some areas they were obviously more advanced than the wizarding world, when Malfoy barged his way in.

"Well Potter I thought you were a complete loss but it seems that you realised the mistake of hanging around with the weasel and the mudblood. Though your current company leaves something to be desired." He sneered.

Harry stood up. Anger written all over his face in a way that would have had most people pissing their pants. "I'm through with your shit Malfoy. Now FUCK OFF!" he roared.

Malfoy gulped and ran.

Harry slammed the door shut and threw himself back into his seat. Everyone was silently staring at him again.

"Hey, don't let him get to you like that cutie. You could own that stupid little ferret whether it was in a duel or if you actually decided to buy him remember?" Hannah said in his ear. Somehow the way she said it brought a smile back to his face.

"Thanks love." Harry said softly.

The tension in the air deflated instantly for a grand total of five seconds before Ron and Hermione stepped in.

"So Potty. Bullying the students? I should give you a detention for that." Ron drawled.

Susan shot out of her seat. "So you would give him a detention for defending you when Malfoy was calling you names? You really have gone round the twist weasel." She yelled.

The two Gryffindor prefects looked stunned. For a second Harry could swear he saw Hermione shake visibly and then, she collapsed. Harry whipped out his wand and cast a spell at her to see what was wrong.

"What the hell?" he said confused.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"She's under the Imperious Curse!" Harry said franticly.

Everyone looked at Ron who was looking extremely guilty. Harry pointed his now glowing wand at Ron.

"What have you done?" He commanded with the very same look he had given Malfoy earlier.

Ron gulped. "It wasn't my idea. She didn't agree with me and the others so Dumbledore told me to use it."

Harry just looked at the cowering boy for a second then suddenly put his wand down. "Ronald I am going to take the mature way out of this. Get out and just you wait until I tell your mother what you did." The red head ran from the compartment.

Harry looked back down at Hermione on the floor, pointed his wand at her and shouted "IMPERIO!"

Everyone else gasped. Harry looked up and around. "Don't you guys remember what the fake Moody told us last year? The only way to break the curse on someone else is for someone stronger to cast it on that person."

He pointed his wand down at the girl on the floor again. "Ennervate."

Hermione's eyes flew open. "Oh my gosh. Harry I'm so sorry!" The bushy haired girl started sobbing in Harry's arms.

"It's ok. At least we know what is going on now." Harry said to her quietly. "Come on. Up you get, sit down, here you go. He guided her to the seat next to him with Hannah on his other side.

"Now why don't you tell me what's been going on?" Harry said gently.

Hermione looked up at him for a second and burst into tears all over again. "Oh Harry. It was horrible. While you we were all still in St Mungo's, Dumbledore collected all of us into Ron's room and told us terrible things. He said it was your fault Sirius got killed. He said you were trying to eliminate us so that no one could stop you when you tried to rise up as the next dark lord after you kill You-Know-Who. He said we had to beat you down emotionally so that you would never believe in yourself and then you would be no danger to the rest of the world. I didn't believe him so he used that curse on me. After that Ron used it on me to keep me 'on the right track' he said."

She broke down again sobbing uncontrollably. Harry just held her and let her get it all out. Suddenly she sat bolt up. "That wasn't the worst of it." She said very quietly.

Harry suddenly found himself getting angry at Ron again. "What did he do?" It was more a command than a request.

She gulped and then almost inaudibly "He made me sleep with him."

Harry stood up and pointed his wand at the door, which promptly exploded outwards. He strode out into the hall and off down the train to find the red headed boy.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU DISGUSTING PRICK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

He found the compartment with the boy in it. He was trying to hide in the corner. Neville, Ginny, and Luna all had their wands out and pointed at the door. Harry stepped in.

"Move." He growled dangerously. The three traitors held their ground.

"Leave Potter. Before we have to hurt you." Ginny said fiercely.

Harry just looked at the girl. He didn't say anything, he didn't even point his wand at her. She just flew backwards into the wall of the compartment.

"Do either of you two want to end up unconscious or will you get out of my way?" Harry said calmly. It was this over everything else that really scared the two left standing. Harry was never this calm. They knew he was beyond anger now. They stepped aside. Harry pointed his wand at the cowering Weasley boy.

"I'm just trying to decide whether I should exact revenge myself or turn you over to you and Hermione's parents. What do you think Ronald?" Harry said quietly.

Ron just looked up at the Boy-Who-Lived and whispered "Please."

Harry smiled. "Maybe you have learned a lesson here weasel. Never mess with my friends. Now stand up."

Ron stood.

"Make no mistake weasel. I will be telling your mother what you have done. And Hermione's parents. Maybe I should let Susan tell her Aunt as well. What do you think Ron? Should we tell the Ministry what happened?"

Ron started shaking from the barely concealed anger in the voice and shook his head vigorously.

"We will see. I will give you one chance to tell both sets of parents and apologise to Hermione when we reach the platform. Should you fail then you will face the consequences. Understood?" The red head nodded.

Harry turned and left. Everyone else on the train had wanted to know what was happening but were too afraid of the tone of voice Harry had used to venture out of their compartments.

He arrived back to his friends and sat down. He didn't even have time to breathe before "Please tell me you didn't kill him!" Came from an angry Hannah.

Harry sighed. "No but Ginny is unconscious. I don't even know what happened. My wand was pointing at the floor and I hadn't said anything. She just flew through the air suddenly. Ron is fine. At least until we get to the platform. I told him either he tells his and Hermione's parents and apologises to her or I will inform not only them but the Ministry and the Board of Governors as well."

Hannah immediately calmed down and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You really are a true Puff Harry. That's real loyalty to your friends right there."

Hermione however was still quiet. Harry spoke up.

"Hermione?" She just kept staring at the floor. Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Sis?" She looked up at this, startled.

"What did you call me?" she said.

"Er. Sis? As in sister. Which I have always thought of you as. Must be the bossiness." Harry mused. Hermione whacked him on the arm.

"Ohh you!" She said.

Harry laughed. "You are just like McGonagall. She said that to me yesterday." The others laughed too, even Hermione.

"That's more like it 'Mione. Chin up. I'm not letting Ron away with this. And I am definitely not letting Dumbledore away with it either." Harry said fiercely.

Susan suddenly pointed out the window. "Look we're here!" she squealed.

Everyone scrambled to get their things.

"Um Harry. Can you come with me to get my trunk?" Hermione said quietly.

"Sure. We'll all come right guys?" Harry said exuberantly. There was a chorus of agreement from all around.

Hermione actually smiled at this. "Thanks guys."

The group retrieved their things and left the train together. Harry, Hannah and Hermione walked right over to where the Weasley's and Grainger's were standing.

"Mr and Mrs Grainger, Mr and Mrs Weasley." Harry began. At this stage Hermione's mother saw the look on her daughter's face and squealed, throwing herself onto the still crying girl.

Mr Granger turned to Harry. "What happened to my daughter!" He demanded.

Harry looked around for Ron and saw him coming over as slowly as possible. "I think I should let Ronald take this one." He said coldly. The Weasley's noticed this and also the sneer on Harry's face when he looked at Ron and Ginny.

"Harry Potter you will tell me what happened this instant." Mrs Weasley began loudly.

"No. I told Ron that he has to come clean or else there would be trouble." Harry replied calmly. "Oh and no offence or anything Mrs Weasley but I won't be coming over anytime soon. Ask Ron about that too."

Mrs Weasley turned from red to purple to blue and then began to pale. "RONALD WEASLEY GET YOUR SORRY BACKSIDE OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" She yelled for all to hear.

Ron came scurrying over. "Um hi mum."

"Don't you 'hi mum' me young man. What happened to this poor girl!"

"Well uh…" He was beginning to look desperate, "It was him!" He cried pointing at Harry.

"What!" Harry exploded. "How dare you blame me for your use of the Imperious Curse on her! How dare you say that our no longer being friends was my fault. How dare you try and claim that it was me who, using the afore mentioned curse, made her have sex with you!" Harry yelled out for all to hear. Ron shrank a small bit with each word.

The four parents just looked at each other in a shocked silence. There was no noise over the entire platform.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley I express my condolences that your son has so obviously betrayed not only myself but also your family. I want you to know that it was Dumbledore who convinced him to use that curse. I wish you good luck with repairing the damage he has done to your family. Ron is not the only member he has corrupted." Harry looked pointedly at Ginny. He then turned to Hermione's parents. "Mr and Mrs Granger Hermione is like a sister to me I swear to you that this crime will not go unpunished. I will use every available avenue to ensure that nothing of this kind can ever happen again. If you need anything don't hesitate to write to me. I will write to Hermione at least once a week and my owl will know where to find me."

The silence was incredible. As strange as it may be in a crowded and busy train station, you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone heard every word and Harry knew this was going to be on tomorrow's front page.

He turned and left with Hannah and Susan who had stayed behind.

"You're sure it's ok that I stay with you this summer?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Of course. I was already spending the summer with Susan and her Aunt anyway and they both said you are more than welcome to stay as long as you need." She replied.

"Wicked. Now I think we need to do some damage control. Ah excellent, the media are here." With that Harry strode up to the gaggle of reporters.

"Good afternoon." He said to them and they all looked up. "I realise that I have been less than co-operative with the press before now however I am prepared to make a statement and answer a few questions today." He said to the stunned reporters.

"Mr. Potter…" a tall blond began.

Harry raised his hand. "First off please just call me Harry. I prefer it." He said.

"Ok. Harry. Gina Sparket, _Witch Weekly_. Who is this lovely young lady next to you?" she said.

"Hannah Abbot, in my year group and my new house at Hogwarts. We started dating recently." He replied.

"Harry. John Turpin, _Daily Prophet_. Why have you never spoken to the press before now?"

"Because I never really trusted the press. They lie and twist things to make sure they have the most scandalous news. It's unfortunate but lately I have detected a changing of the winds you might say. So as long as this trend to truthfulness keeps going I will continue to communicate with the media."

"Harry. You said you are in a new house at Hogwarts? Which one and why?"

Due to the actions and lies of a small number of people in Gryffindor house I became the target of abuse. Normally I wouldn't have cared or fought back but when you have just lost someone very dear to you life is never as easy or as simple as normal. I invoked my right to be re-sorted and was placed in Hufflepuff house."

"Harry, how are you finding your new house?"

"It's excellent. Everyone is incredibly supportive of my move and have been very welcoming. Most especially the Quidditch team." This drew a laugh.

"Harry. James Grant, _Ministry News_. What is the truth behind this sudden rift between you and Ron Weasley?"

"Ronald turned his back on me. He believed Dumbledore's lies and used the Imperious Curse on my best friend to turn her against me as well. It also appears that he used this influence to make her do other things as well. I will be taking this to the Ministry and also to the Hogwarts Board of Governors. However the rest of the Weasley family are honourable people and it is rather unfortunate that Ronald has disgraced such good people in this manner."

"Harry. What are your plans against the threat of You-Know-Who?"

"Training. Lots and lots of training. Not just myself but anyone at Hogwarts who wants to learn to defend themselves and those they care about."

"What are you plans for the Summer Harry?"

"Well I'm going to begin researching the history of my family, sadly Dumbledore has tried to keep me in the dark about as much as possible and it is time to fix that. Apart from that I guess I need to do my homework and I'll be spending as much time as I can with my friends. And on that note, it is time for me to leave. Thank you for this opportunity and I look forward to seeing tomorrows news."

And before they could so much as blink he and Hannah ran off to join Susan and her Aunt.

"Madam Bones. A pleasure to see you again. Thank you for having me to stay this summer." Harry said smoothly. Hannah sighed at the way he said it. Sometimes he was so over the top. Susan just giggled.

Amelia Bones just smiled at the girls reactions and replied as they walked, "A pleasure to see you too Harry. It's no trouble. I'm happy to help you out anytime. By the way, good work with those reporters. You are going to be a big force in politics one day."

"I hope not. I rather enjoy teaching." Harry replied sullenly.

"Aw cheer up sweetie. There will be a way out of it somewhere I bet." Hannah cooed in his ear.

Harry grinned and kissed her. "All's well that end's well." He said with a wink. The four of them shared a laugh.

"Well while we're here is there anywhere you kids want to go?" Madam Bones asked.

Harry and Hannah looked at each other. "Yeah." They said at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a bit longer. I was going to have more to this chapter but it felt like it was getting too long. More next chapter.

* * *


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3 – Confrontation

Chapter 3 – Confrontation

The first stop of the holidays was at Gringott's. What Harry was expecting and what he found out were two very different things however.

"What do you mean my 'other vaults'?" Harry said incredulously.

"Well Mr. Potter we normally keep silent about such things however you have much more respect among the goblins than that. We had been long wondering when you would claim you inheritance from you parents." Griphook said with a smile. He was very pleased that Harry had remembered his name.

"I never knew?" Harry said.

"Really? Well that was very irresponsible of your magical guardian." The Goblin replied.

"Who?" Harry started but Griphook leaned over and whispered it into his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DISREGARDED MY PARENTS WILL!" Harry yelled. All movement and conversation in the bank stopped and everyone looked at him.

"Also there is the matter of the Black Will. Sirius left you most of it so you or your guardian are required to attend." Griphook added slyly.

Harry was seeing red. "Another thing he is trying to hide from me I presume?"

"We at Gringott's concur with that point Mr. Potter. Would you like to have both will reading's today?" Griphook said, back in business mode.

Hannah squeezed his hand and he looked at her, somehow becoming calm again just from that little act. He leaned over to her "Thank you" he whispered into her ear before giving her cheek a quick kiss.

"Immediately. My parents one first please. That should give everyone else time to get here for the Black Will." Harry said turning back to the Goblin.

"An excellent suggestion Mr. Potter. As the last of your family and the new Head of the House Potter you will be legally an adult." Griphook was grinning again as he lead them into a conference room.

"Thank you Griphook. I'm glad someone is finally being honest with me." Harry said with a sigh.

"Of course Mr. Potter. And if I my say, you will be literally the single richest wizard in the world by the end of the day. Not to mention the eighteen odd Wizengamot seats you will have. Making you the most powerful individual in wizarding history in terms of money and politics." Griphook was grinning again.

Harry's jaw hit the floor. Hannah just giggled at his reaction. "Close your mouth dear. It's not very becoming of a Lord to look like that."

"But I was just joking about all that back at school." Harry sat back with another sigh. "Let's get this over with shall we. Just give it to me in general terms please. I don't think I really care about all the legal mumbo jumbo."

"Very well. In short, they leave everything to you. Along with that, there is a list of acceptable guardians, Dumbledore and the Dursley's are specifically mentioned as people NOT to be given control over you. Here is a list of all your inheritance. Money, heirlooms, shares and property." The goblin handed over a small stack of parchments.

Harry looked at it and his jaw once again dropped. "Damn." He whispered. Then he saw several entries from the shares list. "YES!" Harry started jumping up and down.

The three women in the room just looked at him as if he had gone round the twist. He stopped and turned to them. "I OWN all of the press. All of it!" He grinned.

Hannah and Susan began laughing. Amelia looked puzzled. "Why is that funny?" she said, bewildered.

Harry stopped for a second. "I hate my fame. I hate attention. Now I don't have to put up with it. I'm going to TELL them to find a different target and to report the truth not whatever shit Fudge force-feeds them. Plus Rita Skeeter will never work in the media again! Oh, by the way she's an unregistered animagus. Some kind of beetle." Harry replied.

A knock sounded at the door and another Goblin poked his head in. "All the required parties are here sir." He said to Griphook.

"Excellent. Send them in." He replied.

Remus, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, the entire Weasley family minus Percy, and Albus Dumbledore entered. They stopped when they saw Harry there.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Albus said in his most grandfatherly voice.

"Having my parents will enacted. Forgot to tell me about that did you Albus?" Harry replied.

"Ah Harry." He began but Harry held up his hand.

"Don't call me Harry. This is a privilege reserved for people I trust. Secondly I would really love to know, and I'm sure so would Madam Bones, why you went against the legally binding document that is my parents will? It says you and the Dursley's are NEVER to be given control over me."

"Harry" he started again.

Harry stood. "You may call me Lord Potter and you may not refer to me in any other manner Mr. Dumbledore. It is the school holidays so you have no authority over me."

"I am your guardian Harry." Albus pointed out.

"Not anymore. As the new Head of House Potter I'm an adult." Harry almost yelled. "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME HARRY OR I WILL PRESS CHARGES ABOUT YOUR ILLEGAL GUARDIANSHIP!"

The aging headmaster paled. "Very well. Lord Potter, surely you know that I care only for your safety."

"No you don't. I read about those wards and let me first say I DO NOT, nor have I ever, considered that shit hole home, sorry about the language Madam Bones but you have no idea what those people did to me. Secondly, looking at this list I would have been safer living in Potter Manor if only because no one meaning harm to anyone of Potter Blood can set foot in there. And lastly, Voldemort has my blood in his body so he could get through those wards if they even existed." Harry was amazed that he got all that out in one breath.

Dumbledore paled yet again. Everyone else gasped at the idea his once, supposedly, safe haven could have been his un-doing.

"But you knew that didn't you. How could you have not since the book with that information in it was written by you." Harry said accusingly.

Dumbledore almost fell into the seat behind him. "I do not believe this is the time or place to be discussing these matters Harry. Perhaps if we could have a meeting about this all in my office after this?" The old man said.

"Oh I don't think so. I think I'm going straight to the Ministry after this to lay charges against you. I told you that if you called me Harry once more I would do so and I am not one to make empty threats Headmaster." Harry spat that last word out with as much scorn as possible. "As to this proposed meeting. I believe we can have such a meeting, after you have been arrested and are sitting in a nice, comfy holding cell."

Everyone around the room just sat there gaping at the Boy-Who-Lived-For-The-Fourth-Time. No one could quite believe how he was suddenly this force to be reckoned with.

Harry gave Hannah a quick smile before turning to Griphook, "Shall we get this over with." He said suggestively.

The Goblin nodded then pulled out another roll of parchment and began in a very official voice, "These are the terms of Mr. Blacks will. To, as he put it, 'My favourite cousin' Andromeda Tonks, 'my favourite brother' Remus Lupin, and 'Little Nymphadora' Tonks he leaves fifty thousand Galleons each. To Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange a total of two Knuts to be split evenly between them. To Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny and all the other Weasley's apart from the twins he leaves nothing. His only comment about that was 'I wasn't a **Marauder for nothing'. To Fred and George Weasley he leaves a chest containing his copy of the Marauder's prank notes including the process to make the map. To Albus Dumbledore he leaves a single bottle to be opened only within the Headmasters Office at Hogwarts. And finally to Harry Potter goes the remainder of the Black estate and the titles associated with it."**

**The Goblin put the roll of parchment down, "If you have been left something in the will it has already been transferred to your personal vault with the exception of Messer's Fred and George Weasley where the item in question has been placed in the vault of your business. Lord Potter if you will consent to stay for a few moments longer we will give you a full list of your inheritance. Thank you everyone and good day."**

**Everyone but Harry, Hannah, Susan and Madam Bones got u to leave but Remus and the twins came over to Harry.**

**"Harry are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Remus asked.**

**Harry just looked back at him dispassionately, "Of everyone Moony I thought you would have been happy that my parents' wishes were now being done."**

**"It's not that Harry. It's Dumbledore. He's very popular and this could go bad." Remus replied.**

**Harry just laughed. "I own the press Moony. All of it. I'm going to make sure everyone knows just how much the old man has screwed up."**

**Moony and the twins just stared at Harry before Fred spoke up. "Does this mean you can get us free adverts oh most wonderful other third of our partnership?"**

**"What?" Harry looked at them confused.**

**"When you gave us that money to get started we made you co-owner. Each of us gets a third." George replied.**

**"Wicked. Does that mean I could, say, hire someone to help you with production and invention?" Harry asked.**

**The twins looked at each other for a few seconds before both saying "Yes."**

**"Excellent. Moony you're hired. Having the brains behind the Marauder's working on pranks seems like a good idea and you'll never have to worry about your 'furry little problem' and our reaction to it." Harry said gleefully.**

**Lupin just looked at him in shock. But the twins fell to their knees. "Wait are you really Moony? We are not worthy!" They chanted bowing low.**

**Moony blushed. "Thanks Harry." Harry just grinned.**

**"That's what friends are for."**

**"Very mature of you Harry." Madam Bones said quietly.**

**Griphook coughed loudly. "Mr. Potter. A complete record of all your holdings under both the Black and Potter estates. Thank you for visiting us this morning."**

**Harry took the parchment from him. "Actually there was one more thing Griphook. Is there anything better than these damn money bags?"**

**The Goblin chuckled. "Of course Mr. Potter. However, you are the first person to ask therefore the first person to receive one. These bags will draw directly from your vault the exact amount you need for each transaction. All you need do is be holding the bag and say the amount. Would the rest of you like them also?"**

**Everyone readily agreed and before long, the group was leaving the back to enjoy their holiday period.**

Hannah and Susan decided that Harry needed new clothes and dragged him off to get some new muggle clothes first before stopping to get some robes as well. At the robe store Harry made a special request.

"I need a cloak." Harry said to the seamstress.

"Alright. What colour dear?" She asked.

"Well uh… I'd like it to be able to change colour. And to be able to blend into the background. And I think it might be useful if it could obscure my face. I'm getting sick of people mobbing me." Harry replied.

"Well that is unusual. But being who you are I think it is certainly warranted. I actually have a few like that in stock. They auto size as well so you can have one now if you like." She said kindly.

"Thanks." Harry said.

They left the shop another half an hour later and headed home for a late dinner.

After dinner Hannah showed Harry up to where each of their rooms were, shared a goodnight kiss and then each went off to bed and dreamt about the other.

When Harry arrived in the kitchen the next morning for breakfast the only other person who was up was Madam Bones, who was getting ready for work.

"You're up early Harry." She said.

"I'm used to it." He replied before digging into the enormous pile of pancakes the elves had given him.

Things were silent for a while when suddenly she said something else. "Harry please call me Amelia. You definitely earned my respect yesterday."

Harry just grinned. "Thanks Amelia. Um you're going to work today right?" He asked.

She just nodded back. "Well can I come inn today and talk to you about a few things?"

She nodded again. "Excellent. I'll grab my cloak when you're ready to go."

"Harry might I suggest that you learn how to apperate now that you are legally an adult?"

"I thought you had to be seventeen to get your licence?" Harry asked.

"No. You have to be an adult. Which is normally seventeen." Amelia answered.

"Good morning." A sleepy Hannah said as she stumbled into the kitchen. Then suddenly squealed as Harry swept her up in a kiss.

"It is now." He said with a grin. Hannah giggled and Amelia smiled at their antics.

Harry looked at the girl he was still holding. "I'm going into the Ministry with Amelia this morning and I'm not entirely sure when I'll be back."

She just smiled and kissed him again. "I'm not your keeper Harry. Go ahead."

"I know that. I just thought it would be polite to tell you where I was off to."

She just smiled at him again and moved to the table. "If it's what I think it is you two are going to be talking for most of the day. And it is only two minutes till you are supposed to be there you know. Get going. I'll see you later."

Amelia looked at the clock. "Oh shit. Come on Harry."

They walked over to the Floo and headed to the Ministry.


	4. Blunders of the Minister

Blunders of the Minister

**Blunders of the Minister**

Harry and Amelia arrived in refurbished atrium and immediately set off towards the lifts. As the got closer to where the great duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort had taken place Harry noticed that the Fountain of Magical Brethren had not be restored yet. When he asked Amelia about this, she told him they were still debating in the Wizengamot as to whether to replace or restore the fountain was better.

Unfortunately, for Harry he was still unused to his cloak and had forgotten to put his hood up. So as they were approaching the lifts, Minster Fudge and the gaggle of reporters behind him noticed Harry and Amelia.

"Ah Harry my boy how are you?" The Minister said joyfully.

Harry spun round. He had not noticed anyone as he had been wrapped up in painful memories. He looked carefully over the people here and turned to Fudge. "Minister I must request that you refer to me in a manner befitting my station. You may refer to me as Lord Potter and in no other fashion. I however have no desire to speak with a common criminal such as you. I have accompanied Amelia here today to take care of a few of the nasty little things you have done over the years, not to mention the transgressions of others. Today will see a much needed overhaul of the positions of power here." Harry's voice was cold and harsh as he said all this, leaving those around stunned. As he was speaking, the lift arrived and he promptly stepped into it and shut the door.

Amelia just sighed. "Way to let the kneazle out of the bag Harry."

"Sorry but that man just gets under my skin."

"It's alright, just try and keep a cool head."

As the lift doors opened on level two of the Ministry, Harry and Amelia made to walk out of the lift but came up short. Blocking their path were Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks. And they were all glaring at Harry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madam Bones barked, putting every ounce of authority she had in her voice.

"Potter," Moody growled, "You're coming with us. Now. You need to be protected from You-Know-Who."

Tonks and Kingsley both made to grab him but he pulled his wand and they stopped, eyes darting between the offending piece of wood and those bright green eyes flashing with a power they didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"No I don't know who. And if you try to take me anywhere you'll be guilty of kidnapping a head of a very powerful house. Not to mention leaving behind the Head of the DMLE as a witness. So do yourselves a favour and just walk away while you can still walk." Harry growled. All four people unconsciously took a step away from him as he spoke. There was something there that you could just feel; if anyone can follow through such a threat it was the young man in front of them. When they looked back on the days events later, none of the four would say they had any doubts that Potter had survived in a duel against Voldemort by luck. No, they knew he was a force to be reckoned with, and only time would show them all just how much.

"Tonks, Shacklebolt! I'll have your badges for this!" Amelia almost screamed. "And you Moody! Get out of my department! NOW!"

The three Aurors looked at their boss then back at Harry then back at their boss. Moody sighed. "This boy is in danger Amelia. Dumbledore is the only one who can protect him and you know it."

"Dumbledore is a lying, manipulative bastard and by the end of today will be rotting in Azkaban for the rest of his life!" Harry barked loudly.

"Auror Tonks, Senior Auror Shacklebolt, you will turn in you equipment immediately. You are both hereby suspended from duty for two weeks. You will cease all contact with the Order of the Phoenix immediately or you won't be returning from that suspension. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Amelia roared that last part and every person on that floor cringed, many thankful that her ire wasn't directed at them.

"Yes Director." They both muttered. Both then proceeded to the equipment office.

She turned to the two closest Aurors. "Dickson, Wellers. Escort Mr Moody from the premises."

"Yes Ma'am," they chorused.

"Potter, you're making a mistake!" Moody growled.

"No. Dumbledore made the mistake when he broke laws in dealing with me." Harry then turned away and walked out of the lift.

Amelia strode quickly to draw up next to him. "Not one to do things quietly are you Harry." She drawled.

Harry chuckled. "Moody never was one for breaking the rules. Plus with your orders to Tonks and Shacklebolt, Dumbledore has lost two ministry spies. Not to mention the whole thing with the Minister went perfectly. The reporter I asked for should be here soon, and when Fudge bursts in either demanding we cease the investigation or trying to fire you we'll get it all."

Amelia just looked at the boy, shocked that he could do something so devious, so underhanded, so Slytherin.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

Harry chuckled again. "The hat did want to put me in Slytherin originally ma'am."

The reached the head of department office to find a young lady standing outside.

"Good morning Madam Bones, Mr Potter, I'm Erin Chambers with the Daily Prophet." She remarked in an awe-filled voice.

"A pleasure." Amelia said, opening her office door and waving them in.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice." Harry said.

"Oh, it's no trouble Mr Potter-"

"My name is Harry, Miss Chambers. Calling me mister or lord makes me feel old and I'm not."

"As you wish Harry."

"Take a seat both of you. The fireworks should start anytime now." Erin giggled at this.

Moments later the door banged open and a very flustered Minister Fudge entered sputtering, closely followed by an angry looking Dumbledore.

"My Harry you must have some seer blood." Amelia drawled in a sarcastic manner.

Erin grinned in a wolfish way that Moony would have been hard pressed to beat. "Minister, Headmaster, what are your comments on the serious charges of miscarriage of justice in the Sirius Black case presided over by the previous administration?"

Both men came up short at that. "What?" Sputtered Fudge.

"Well that was intelligent Minister. I can definitely see how you wooed people with your words to get to your current position in the ministry." Harry remarked.

"Well Cornelius, I do believe we have been pranked." The Headmaster said chuckling. "Harry I must insist you allow us to protect you."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY THAT I AND MY DEPARTMENT ARE INCOMPETENT DUMBLEDORE!" Amelia roared.

Dumbledore actually paled slightly and took a slight step back. "Now Amelia, I merely meant it would be most effective if we were to _both_ guard Harry. I was in no way commenting on you or the department."

"Good. I will not tolerate people trying to tell me how to do my job. My job being to follow the letter of the law perfectly and to uphold said laws in a fair and un-biased manner." She replied with a hint of a threat, her gaze passing over both men. "Now if you don't mind I have an investigation to run. And Cornelius, I have classed this as a Level 8 classified investigation. Which to jog your pathetic memory is, an investigation of the highest secrecy conducted by the department head and their hand picked personal. So keep your nose out of it. And you too Dumbledore. I will not have my investigation sabotaged."

The two men retreated from the office quickly and shut the door and Harry turned back to his hostess. "Remind me to never piss you off and if I do just send me notice first so I can take the easy way out." He said with a grin.

Amelia just smiled. "Indeed. However lets go over everything shall we."

"Be prepared to be here a few days then. I've been through some god awful shit." Harry said glumly.

Over the next week and a half Harry spent his days in Amelia's office at the ministry telling her everything that had happened to him over the years and she replying with who had broken which laws and weather it was serious enough to warrant charges being laid. His nights were filled with snogs and learning the many things that he should have been taught as the up and coming head of a house and member of the Wizengamot. At the end of it all they had complied a list of so many charges against so many people it was decided to only go after those who it really mattered. In other words people who had power to perform the same wrong doings to others.

"I'm glad that's over." Hannah said as she leaned against Harry. It had been a rough week for Harry and if things followed through in another two weeks it would happen all over again.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that after my birthday I'm not going to have to worry about it." Harry sighed. He really enjoyed his time sitting with Hannah at the Bones place. "So what's my lesson tonight?" He said to Amelia.

"Tonight we are going to test your power levels and see what gifts you have. It will also show up any spells that have been cast on you that we may have missed." She replied.

"Sounds like fun."

"Not really. It hurts." Hannah piped up.

"Not as much as other things." Harry dryly commented. It still spooked the three women just how casual Harry could be when talking about the cruelties he had seen and horrible spells used against him.

Amelia stood. "We will need the ritual room for this. Follow me."

The three youngsters followed her to a little used room in the basement of the manor. It was drab with stone grey walls, floor and ceiling. There was no furniture in the room but instead on the floor there were two circles. Both the smaller and larger one contained a pentacle star and neither had any runes in them yet. Opposite the entry, in the hall outside, was a bookcase full of books on complex and ancient rituals. The two girls were told to wait outside during the ritual while Harry and Amelia took their places in the larger and smaller circles respectively. Amelia used her wand to draw certain runes in different places around the two circles and then took her place. She then started a chant in a language that Harry wasn't entirely familiar with, Gaelic. Harry started as he began glowing. The chant lasted about thirty seconds and then the glow stopped. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud bang, like someone had set off a firework and it was over.

Harry looked around and noticed the runes on the circles had gone and at his feat was a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it, satisfied he knew what it said he handed it to Amelia as the opened the door, collected the girls and headed back upstairs. As everyone sat back down in the family sitting room (the least formal of the three in the manor) Amelia looked at the piece of paper and promptly fainted. The two girls gasped and Harry quickly pulled his wand and revived her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Your power level Harry. It's incredible. I guess you three wouldn't know much about it really. It's mostly a ministry thing. Let me see. There are magician, wizard/witch, enchanter/enchantress, sorcerer/sorceress, warlock and mage. The only person to have ever been outside this is Merlin and he was believed to have been what is know as a Conduit. A Conduit is someone who can not only use magic in the way you or I can but they can manipulate it with but a thought to do almost anything. I'm not trying to blow my own horn here but out of the known witches and wizards in Britain I'm the third most powerful. Dumbledore and Voldemort both outrank me. My rank is that of sorceress. Both of them are warlocks. You Harry, you are a mage. And the first one on record in over 500 years."

Harry just blinked at her. The girls almost fainted in shock as well.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" He yelled out in frustration.


	5. UPDATE!

Righto. I felt it was time to give all you guys an update.

I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!

Phew. Now that that's out of my system let me clarify.

I'm having some trouble getting the trial scenes to **feel** right. I'm trying to go for a convincing balance between a very medieval style court and a modern day one. Not easy I assure you. I have put other projects such as "Where There's A Will" on hold until I have gotten this next chapter complete so hopefully you all won't have to wait much longer.

Cheers,

Gilby

P.S. If anyone wants to beta my work just P.M. me and I'll get back to you about it.


	6. Cause And Effect

**A/N: Well long time no see faithful readers. This is the new and updated version of Fudges trial. And yes much information was left out but that is on purpose. Thanks R&R!**

Amelia looked over the three children in front of her, for no matter how mature they were or in Harry's case if they were legally an adult she still thought of them as children, and beamed with pride. The last two weeks had been hectic for her and some of her most trusted Aurors. With the trials beginning tomorrow and all the cases as air tight as she could get them she could finally relax. So to speak. The kids however had no such reprieve. She and one or two trustworthy employees had spent the last two weeks teaching all three a lot of very different skills. From Harry's partial metamorph abilities (the ability to change his hair length, colour, and style) to occlumancy and she had even started them down the path of becoming animagi. When Harry asked how long it would take he was surprised that they should have it done by the holidays end but was reminded that the Marauders didn't have someone teaching them. To say that the kids had passed with flying colours was an under statement. They had mastered every challenge faster than most Auror recruits. And that was just the girls, Harry was like a machine, completing every task and mastering every spell in mere minutes. His massive reserves of power lead to him having two dueling styles so far, shield until his opponent started to get tired and make mistakes, or put far more power than usual into the first few spells and overpower his opponents shield. It was very very effective. Then just yesterday he had asked her about a technique called spell chaining.

-Flashback-

_Harry prowled into the cozy dining room, the one they used when not holding a formal dinner, and sat next to Hannah at the truthfully over-large table. Ever since they had begun training physically he had moved like this. Every step eked menace and power, and every word he spoke echoed with authority._

"_Amelia I read about a technique you have yet to show us today. Spell Chaining." He said._

"_Ah yes. I studied that a bit when I was younger. It's a difficult technique and generally only mastered by those with exceptional occlumancy abilities. You read the theory I presume?" the older witch replied._

_Harry leaned back into his chair. "Indeed. You follow each spell with one where the wand movement starts in the same place as the last spells movement ended. An extreamly fast style but hard to master. I was disappointed it didn't explain why."_

_Amelia smiled. "As I said only occlumancy masters every truly master this technique because they can sort through their memories much faster than any normal person and in their minds make a list of what spells could be used next, analyze them all, and pick the best one for the situation. All within the blink of an eye. So out of everyone here you are truly the only one with the ability to master this technique. It wouldn't surprise me at all if You-Know-Who could do it."_

"_So who is going to teach me?"_

"_Hmmm. I could ask Flitwick I suppose."_

_The room temperature suddenly plummeted. "Flitwick is an occlumancy master?" Harry growled._

_Amelia sighed. "Yes." Was her simple reply._

_Hannah was looking between them with a frown on her face. She turned back to Harry, grabbed his head and kissed him rather forcefully. The other two in the room noticed the temperature go back to normal but Harry and Hannah were lost in each other. The summer had been good for them and their relationship so far. When they broke apart nothing more was spoken of the rest of the meal but Amelia did notice each was smiling and their free hand never let go of the other._

-End Flashback-

Harry had spent the day with Flitwick and two Aurors working on spell chaining and to no ones surprise, apart from the poor professor, he had almost mastered it already. Against both Aurors and Amelia, Harry was unstoppable. Only Flitwick could beat him still and that was only three out of every 5 matches. They finally gave up for the day when the miniature professor could no longer stand.

Flitwick gave a grin. "Oh I can not wait to see how well you three do this year. I do believe you are going to give poor Minnie a heart attack the first time the class does Conjuration. Perhaps a wager with some of the staff is in order."

Harry just laughed. "Maybe sir but I think it will be the fact that I have more than one animagus form that will do that."

Harry just laughed more when Flitwick's jaw dropped.

Now here they were. The morning of the trials and all three were just chatting as if it was a normal day.

The four arrived at the Ministry and went straight to Courtroom Number 1. The oldest and proudest of the courtrooms, Number 1 was almost never used anymore. Only because this was such a high profile case were they using it now. As they entered Harry noticed the full Wizengamot was already seated, wearing robes similar to his one. The four of them sat at the desk for the prosecution. The defense council and the accused were all there with exception of Dumbledore. Who chose that very moment to make his sweeping enterance.

"So sorry I was late. There was a last minute owl from the ICW I had to attend to. Shall we begin?" He asked moving towards the bench for the Chief Warlock. Suddenly he stopped. There was someone in his seat. Augusta Longbottom had felt rather honored to have been asked to take the position for this trial. Now she knew why. Because even Albus Dumbledore would not argue with her.

She stood. "Mr. Dumbledore you are in fact one of the people on trial here. I know that you knew that because I told you myself not one week ago. Now sit down and do be quiet. You may speak when it is your turn." Her voice held such authority that even Harry would have been hard pressed not to do as she said. Dumbledore however was so shocked that he actually just sat straight where he was. That is to say, on the floor. This in turn caused laughter from all present, be they in an official capacity, a witness or a reporter.

Amelia stood and Lady Longbottom's voice rang our again. "The Chair recognizes the Chief Prosecutor."

"Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to bring justice to those who would break some of our most sacred laws. Let us begin with the most recent, a Mr Ronald Weasley."

Two burly, serious looking Aurors dragged him to the witness chair and dumped him onto it before securing the restraints. A simple straight backed wooden chair this was not. Wrist and ankle cuffs bound the person directly to the chair and above the witnesses head a large, white crystal sat. Amelia had explained to the kids earlier that this crystal changed colour slightly depending on how truthful the person was being. Pure white and it was the complete truth. Pure black and it was a total lie.

The defense council stood. "Is that really necessary? Mr. Weasley is just a child and is not a danger to anyone here." Harry thought he sounded like a pompous git.

"This 'child' as you put it, used an unforgiveable curse. Precedence and the law dictate full restraints be used." Amelia rebutted.

Lady Longbottom stood once more. "The Chief Prosecutor is correct. The law dictates full restraints be used. Madam Bones you may proceed."

"Thank you ma'am. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Ronald Weasley stands accused of using the Imperius Curse on another minor and forcing said minor to have sex with him under the influence of this curse. There are several witnesses to the incident on Miss Hermione Granger attempting to fight off the curse and Mr. Harry Potter using a standard diagnostic spell to determine what was wrong with her. Miss Granger herself has agreed to the use of veritaserum to substantiate her claims of rape. It is my sincerest hope that we can conclude these proceedings with only having to question Mr. Weasley and lessen any emotional damage to Miss Granger." She sat back down and the defense council stood.

"Mr. Weasley is young. He made a mistake. Albus Dumbledore advised him that the use of this spell was for the 'Greater Good' in protecting the world from Mr. Potter becoming a new Dark Lord should he defeat You-Know-Who. Mr. Weasley freely admits he made an error of judgment and readily expresses his remorse that teenage hormones temporarily overcame his common sense. I ask you all. Did any of you not trust Mr. Dumbledore to do the right thing before all of this came to light?" He resumed his seat.

Lady Longbottom nodded to Amelia and she stood once more. This time she spoke to Ron directly.

"For the record please state your name and date of birth."

"Ronald Bilus Weasley. 1st March 1980."

"Did you use the Imperius Curse on Hermione Granger?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore told me to. He said we had to beat Harry down and make sure he had no confidence or too much knowledge of our world so that he wouldn't turn dark."

"Did you pause to think that these actions might in fact have the opposite effect?"

"No. I trusted the Headmaster."

"Trusted. You don't trust him anymore?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Harry and I were like brothers before this. He had ups and downs as we all do but in general he was happy. I can't see how a happy person could go dark. Since getting back from Hogwarts I've had a lot of time to think about things and I've realized that what I did was wrong. No, it was the most disgraceful thing I have ever done or am likely to do."

"Is there anything else you wish to tell the court?"

"Yes. After I… well after I was with Hermione I threw up. I can't tell you just how good it feels for all this to be out in the open."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. The prosecution rests."

Amelia returned to her seat as the defense lawyer stood and walked forward.

"Mr Weasley do you regret your actions?" he asked Ron.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have damaged my friends, friendships and forever stained my honor and the honor of my family."

"So you personally believe what you did was wrong?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I trusted Dumbledore."

"Did he imply there would be consequences if you didn't do this?"

"No. But you have to wonder if I had refused would I have ended up under his imperius curse."

"Thank you. Defense rests."

He sat back down again and Madam Longbottom looked around her fellow members. Catching the eyes of most she then turned back to the court at large. "We have heard enough. We shall retire to deliberate." She said and banged her gavel. The Wizengamot rose as one and exited through a door behind their seats. Many rose to leave but Harry and the others stayed where they were. Dumbledore however decided this was a good time to try his hand again.

"Amelia is this really necessary? You are putting a young man in prison. He will be unable to lead a normal life when he gets out." He began in his most disappointed voice.

"He broke the law Albus. Those who break our laws need to realize there will be consequences for their actions. No matter who they are." She said smugly.

He turned to Harry. "Harry my boy –"

"Once again you prove just how senile you are Mr. Dumbledore. I believe the last time we spoke I schooled you on proper use of a persons name. Do not forget again or I shall have to find a way to reinforce the lessons." Shivers ran down the spines of everyone who could hear Harry speak. Several of those people looked around franticly trying to find out where the dementor was, not realizing it was Harry that was causing the severe chill. Dumbledore didn't notice any of this. He just took one step backwards unconsciously. Later when he looked back on the meeting he would realize that he was afraid of Harry Potter.

The Wizengamot chose that moment to return, saving Dumbledore from further embarrassment. They waited until all were seated and Madam Longbottom stood. "We have reached our verdict. Mr. Weasley is found guilty of all charges. His sentence is seven years in Azkaban. Case closed. Chief prosecutor, what is the next case?"

Amelia stood. "The Crown versus Madam Delorus Umbridge on the count of threatening torture with the Cruciatis Curse, use of a controlled substance on minors, and multiple counts of use of a torture device on minors."

"Very well. Bring in the accused."

Once again the two burly Aurors almost dragged the accused in and dumped her into the chair whilst fastening the restraints.

"Miss Umbridge you know the charges against you. What say you?"

Umbridge looked around. She had seen the last trial and knew just how ruthless Amelia would be with her. The secrets that she could pull out with veritaserum were too numerous to name. She looked back at Madam Longbottom. "Guilty. I am Guilty." She said with a dejected sigh.

"Very well. You are sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. Remove the criminal."

She had obviously not expected that because she looked up in alarm and began screaming and pleading for mercy.

When she was gone from the room Amelia stood again in anticipation of what the next question was. "The next case is the Crown versus Cornelius Fudge on multiple counts of corruption, accepting bribes and high treason."

Gasps filled the courtroom at that statement. The first two trials had been expected, if not the results also. But accusing the Minister of high treason? It had only ever happened once before.

Madam Longbottom looked most grave as she said, "Very well. Bring in the accused."

This time the restaintes were not used when Fudge was dumped into the chair. However the two guards did not leave. They stood impassive either side of him at parade rest.

"Mr. Fudge you know what you have been accused of. What say you to these charges?"

Fudge drew himself up trying to portray pride and innocence. All he did was make himself look pompous and arrogant. "These charges are preposterous. They are complete fabrications by my political enemies so they can take over my office for themselves."

Madam Longbottom Turned to Amelia looking expectant. "Madam Prosecutor?" she queried.

Amelia stood and nodded back. "Much of the evidence for this case is highly sensitive and some is classified so highly that any records of its existence are to be destroyed following this trial. Therefore the prosecution requests the court be cleared of all who are not directly involved in the trial and sealed."

Many of the wizengamot members looked shocked and the cries from the gallery were near deafening. Madam Longbottom let off several cannon blast noises from here wand to quiet everyone down. Once all were settled she announced "Very well. Aurors, clear the room please. Scan for invisibility and animagus presences also."

Several tense minutes passed and Harry noticed that Fudge had paled considerably when she had the room cleared. His Slytherin side went into overdrive trying to work out why Fudge thought this was bad. Was there something classified he had thought they didn't find? Or did he pay someone to use magic from the gallery to ensure victory. He hastily scribbled down his suspicions and slid the note to Amelia surreptitiously. She glanced at it and then him smiling grimly. 'Ha! She had already suspected as much and that's why she cleared the room.' He just smirked back at her.

Over the next hour many instances of Fudge taking bribes from so called 'former' Death Eaters were proven. Witnesses ranging from his old secretary to goblins testified to them and for the most part the crystal stayed white. One former secretary lied about the money but under veritaserum confessed that Fudge had paid him off to lie. Many of these bribes coincided with laws that favored certain pure-bloods or restricted so called 'magical beasts'.

Harry and many other students testimony had been done under veritaserum in controlled conditions and the pensieve memories of all this were provided for the wizengamot. Many came out of those memories looking disgusted and angry seeing how they had been manipulated and used. Within 20 minutes Fudge was found guilty and sentenced to execution. He was taken by secure manner to the death chamber where one very large Auror picked him up by the clothes and tossed him through like a piece of old trash. Harry and the others did not follow, he wasn't sure if he could bare seeing that place again. Fudges screams were loud and long and the abrupt end to them caused many to jump slightly.

"We shall now adjourn for lunch. This court will be back in session in one hour for the trial of Albus Dumbledore. Mr. Dumbledore, you will submit yourself to the custody of the Aurors." And with that statement Madam Longbottom once again banged her gavel and everyone filed out.

**A/N: I altered some aspects of this chapter due to spelling mistakes and someone mentioned that I had left out any mention of the crystal changing colour. I think I should point out it is irrelevant in Ron's case because he is under veritaserum and cannot lie anyway. Another review pointed out that this chapter seems rushed and personally I agree. I am not completely happy with the part about Fudge especially. I will be coming back and redoing that section at a later date and when I do will make sure to include an A/N telling you all. As a famous film director once said (his name escapes me at the moment) "Scripts are never completed, only abandoned."**


End file.
